Conventional systems enable users to activate or otherwise gain access to functionalities controlled by a computing device by “unlocking” the device. As understood by those of skill in the art, a computing device may be configured to “unlock” in response to receiving some type of authentication information provided by the user. Such authentication information may take various forms, including, but not limited to, alphanumeric passcodes and biometric information including, but not limited to fingerprints, retina scans, and facial images.